Murderheim
by LacrimosaLily
Summary: Ciel is the youngest and the best assassin in their organization. What would happen to Ciel when his boss wants to see him in person? According to his knowledge, only a few people have seen the face of his boss. What feelings would develop between them? Sorry if the summary sucks. This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it. Modern AU. Ciel x Sebastian
1. Chapter 1: The Assassin

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. But I wish I do.

Chapter 1: The Assassin

The young boy hid in the darkness that surrounds him. The top floor of the building directly opposite to him was packed full of people. There was a party going on. Even though he was quite far from the building, he could hear the fast beat of the music. The boy carefully looked at each of the faces of the party goers, looking for his target. He could see some well-known celebrities socializing with each other. The party was definitely an exclusive one. It seems that every socialite in London attended the event. Many people are dancing indecently, never minding anyone. Some are also at the bar, drinking as if they wouldn't see the sun again. Some are even making out. This clearly disgusted the young boy.

"_Can't they go somewhere more private_?" he thought to himself as he looked for his target.

He slowly adjusted his sniper as he saw a group of young women gathering at a corner of the room. The group of women were surrounding a man. The man was the birthday celebrant. The women fawned at him, wanting his attention. And why wouldn't they? The man was good-looking. He had blonde hair that falls quite messily to his shoulders. His face is very handsome and adored with two beautiful eyes. He had flawless fair skin that every woman wants to have. His physique was quite admirable as well. Any woman would be very lucky to be his wife.

"_Too bad no one would be able to marry him after this night_", the young boy thought.

The boy carefully pointed his sniper at the blonde man. The birthday celebrant had one of his hands at the hips of a sexy and attractive woman while the other was holding a cocktail drink. He was obviously having the time of his life. As soon as the sniper was properly positioned, the young boy pulled the trigger. The glass surrounding the room shattered into pieces as the bullet passed through. But before anyone could move from their places, the bullet made its way to the birthday celebrant's skull. People panicked and run around, creating utter chaos.

"Happy birthday Alestair Chambers, and goodbye.", the young boy whispered as he prepared to leave the room.

He put the sniper back to its case, which is a violin case. It was a perfect disguise, considering that there is a concert happening at the floor below him. The staff of the building thought he was participating on the concert. He grabbed the violin case and before exiting, he gave a last look at the other building. Security personnels were already helping the other people out of the room. Investigators were also starting to do their jobs. Paramedics were surrounding the victim, whose eyes were wide and dead. The young boy made his way to the elevator. As soon as the doors of the elevator closed, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He dialed a number and put the phone near his ear.

"Target annihilated. Alestair Chambers is now dead, just as you requested. I am now about to leave the premises.", the boy said to the one who is at the other line, emotionless.

"Good work, Ciel. The boss would be very happy to hear that. I hear there is a concert happening in your location. Go enjoy yourself tonight."

"Of course, Bard. I will. Good night."

With this, Ciel hung up and proceeded to the concert hall. He loved listening to classical music. It relaxed him and made him forget all his worries and problems.

After the concert, Ciel was exhausted. He looked at his watch and it indicated that it was already 11 PM. He loved the performance during the concert. He went to the parking lot and rode his black Porsche home. He may be at the young age of 18, but he was already granted a driver's license. As soon as he was home, he went straight to his room. He checked his laptop and saw that there was an email sent to him. It said that the money was already deposited to his account. It was his payment for assassinating Chambers, worth $10,000.

"I thought I was only getting 5 grand? Oh well, must be a bonus."

Ciel made sure that he deleted the email after he read it and turned off the laptop. He went to the bathroom and prepared himself a warm bath. Before submerging himself into the warm water, he removed his contact lens from his right eye. Then he looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw his purple eye with a visible pentagram embedded on it. Sighing, he took of his clothes and went into the tub. While relaxing, Ciel couldn't help but think about his victim. He had met the Viscount once.

_Ciel had to attend a party because of a secret mission. His partner that night, Meyrin, had gone to assassinate the target. He was just there in case a problem comes up, knowing that Meyrin could sometimes be very clumsy. As he was just sitting by the bar, sipping up some Martini, the Viscount sat next to him. When Ciel looked to his right, he saw that the man was smiling at him. Even though this bothered him a little, Ciel ignored the Viscount. After a couple of minutes, he could still feel the man's gaze on him, so he finished up his drink and was about to leave when the Viscount spoke up. _

_"Would you like some company, little angel?" _

_Ciel almost choked after hearing what the man had said. He turned to see that the man was still smiling at him. The Viscount looked liked he wanted to eat Ciel. Ciel tried his best to remain calm and not blow the man's head off. _

_"No, thank you." Ciel said firmly. _

_The Viscount's eyes narrowed a bit and stood up to approach Ciel. _

_"Oh, come on. Why don't you just enjoy the night with me?" with this, the Viscount put his arm around Ciel' waist. _

_"If you want, we could go somewhere quieter and darker. Just you and me.", the Viscount whispered on Ciel's ear. _

_Ciel shivered involuntarily. He was about to slap the man when an idea popped in his mind. Ciel forced a smile to the Viscount. _

_"Why not? Where shall we go?" Ciel said seductively, surprising the Viscount. _

_The Viscount smirked mischievously and started to pull Ciel when the young boy stopped him. _

_"Wait! I'll just order some tequila, to make the night more enjoyable." Ciel winked at the man. _

_Ciel then ordered a bottle of tequila from the bar and went back to the Viscount. The older man grabbed Ciel's hand and led him to a room. Ciel proceeded to the table and opened the bottle of tequila and poured it into a glass. While the Viscount locked the door and busied himself in taking off his top, Ciel secretly put some sleeping powder in the drink. Ciel turned around and saw that the Viscount has a well-toned body. His skin was flawless and his muscles were taut. He approached the Viscount while holding the drink and wrapped one of his arms around the man and whispered seductively in his ear. _

_"Have some, hottie." Ciel thanked the heavens that he didn't throw up when he said those words. _

_It was already disgusting enough to be with the Viscount. At least the man didn't suspect anything of him and the man drank the tequila. After he drank all the tequila, the Viscount pushed Ciel on the bed. He positioned himself on top of Ciel and was about to kiss the young boy when the effects of the sleeping powder overwhelmed him and he collapsed on top of Ciel. Disgusted, Ciel abruptly pushed the body off him. He went out of the room when he passed by a gay prostitute. The prostitute was hideous and his breath really grossed Ciel out. But then, another idea came to his mind. _

_"I want you to do something for me. Come, follow me." Ciel went back to the room with prostitute following behind him. _

_"Go and do anything that you want with that man." Ciel pointed at the Viscount, who was sprawled on the bed without wearing any shirt. _

_Ciel pulled $100 from his wallet and gave it to the prostitute, who was already excited at the thought of touching the beautiful blonde. The prostitute thanked Ciel and turned to approach the bed. Ciel then closed the door and walked away. Then Ciel's phone vibrated in his pocket. Meyrin was already done with the assassination. He hurried on his way out and saw that Meyrin was waiting by her white Lamborghini. _

_"How was it?", Ciel asked as he and Meyrin entered the vehicle. _

_"It was too easy.", Meyrin said as she started up the engine. _

_"Every mission seems to be very easy for you.", Ciel said as they were speeding through the road. _

Ciel shuddered at the memory. He was quite elated when he was given the mission to kill the Viscount. He wasn't allowed to kill anyone unless it was his mission or if his life is on the line. By the time Ciel went to bed, it was already 12:45 AM. He sighed and lay down on his bed, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Bard was just about to light a cigarette when the phone on his table rang. As soon as he picked up, he heard Ciel spoke on the other line.

"Target annihilated. Alestair Chambers is now dead, just as you requested. I am now about to leave the premises."

"_That was fast_." Bard thought.

Of course it was done fast, what more could you expect from the best assassin of their organization?

"Good work, Ciel. The boss would be very happy to hear that. I hear there is a concert happening in your location. Go enjoy yourself tonight."

"Of course, Bard. I will. Good night."

Ciel hung up and Bard proceeded to the office of their boss, which was located at the top floor of the building. After passing through a strict and technologically-advanced security check, he arrived in front of the doors of the office. He knocked thrice and after a while, a beautiful voice commanded him to go inside.

"Come in."

The boss was standing near the window, watching the stars. He turned to acknowledge Bard, who was just closing the door of the office.

"Sir, I have come to inform you that the mission has been done. The Viscount of Druitt, Alestair Chambers has been assassinated. It was accomplished by Ciel."

"Already?" the boss asked, surprised.

Bard suppressed a low chuckle. The boss was just as surprised as him when he found out that Ciel had done his job earlier than expected.

"Well, yes. I, too, was surprised. Ciel really is great at doing his job."

"Wow, he really is good. Don't forget to deposit the money to Ciel's account."

"Yes, sir. I will see to it that $5,000 will be put into his account immediately."

"No. Make that $10,000. Ciel really did great tonight."

"Of course, sir."

"Thank you, Bard. You may go now. Good night."

"You're welcome, Sebastian. Good night to you, as well."

Bard bowed his head and proceeded to leave the room. Sebastian went to his desk and turned on his laptop. He decided to watch the footage of the Viscount's assassination and how Ciel killed the said man. Sebastian had ordered Finny to put surveillance cameras in the building where the party was held and also to put some in the building where Ciel performed the assassination. It was the first time that he wanted to see how one of his assassins performs his job.

Sebastian opened the file where the footages were contained and watched them at the same time. The first footage contains the party while the other contained Ciel's performance. The people from the first footage were having too much fun to notice the cameras. But Ciel was different, he was able to notice the hidden cameras the moment he stepped in the room. He immediately inspected the cameras and realized that they were from the organization. The cameras were made by the staff of the technology department of the organization. It was small, but it can record high-quality images and sounds. It can also record images in the dark, which was handy because Ciel turned the lights off. Ciel then went back to doing his job. Sebastian watched how Ciel didn't even show a flicker of emotion when he killed the Viscount or when the boy said his farewell to the man.

Sebastian was really amazed by the intelligence of the young boy. Ciel had been working for him for over one year and so far, Ciel was the best assassin in the organization. Sebastian hadn't met Ciel or any of the assassins in person. And none of them have met Sebastian as well. All of them just report to Bard, who was Sebastian's friend. Finny had met Sebastian. But he didn't know that Sebastian was his boss. He thought that Sebastian was only an employee. Finny didn't even know that there was an assassination department in the organization. It was kept as secret.

Sebastian stands as the president of the Funtom Company. The only ones who know him well are Bard and the vice president of the company, Tanaka. The old man was Sebastian's face on public. Tanaka is the one attending board meetings and making public appearances in Sebastian's place. All of it was done to protect Sebastian. He doesn't have any living family member. Tanaka was the one he considered closest to his family. The old man had been working for Sebastian's family company since he was younger. Sebastian is now 24 years old and he knows he must find a wife and have at least a child to be the heir of his company. But he is not yet on the mood to find someone worthy of his heart and his company.

Sighing, Sebastian turned his laptop off after watching the footages. He sat on his chair for a long time, thinking. His life had been boring, all business and stuff like that. Then one thing came to his mind.

"I want to have some friends.", Sebastian said to himself.

He picked his office phone up and dialed Bard's office. After two rings, Bard picked up the phone.

"Bard, I would like to meet Ciel tomorrow night in my mansion. Would you please inform him and accompany him there tomorrow?"

Bard was surprised to hear those words from Sebastian. It was the first time Sebastian wanted to meet one of the assassins. Well, it was surprising to know that his boss wants to meet someone he doesn't know personally.

"Bard, are you there?", Sebastian asked, suddenly worried when Bard didn't respond.

"Oh. Of course, sir. What time would you like him to come?"

"Could you accompany him there by 7 PM?"

"Yes, sir. I will inform him tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Bard. Good night." Sebastian hung the phone and went to his window to look at the stars again.

Tomorrow would definitely be an interesting night with Ciel.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, mmkay? 'Coz if I do, I will never share Sebastian to anyone *just kidding!* and sorry if the update is taking too long. hope you enjoy this!

Chapter 2: The Meeting

Ciel woke with the sun lighting up his entire room. He forgot to shut the curtains last night. Annoyed, he stood up and closed his curtains to block away the harsh light. He raised his arms and stretched his body. After suppressing a sleepy yawn, he went down to his kitchen to prepare some breakfast for himself. He opened his refrigerator only to find out that he doesn't have any milk or eggs. He looked in his cupboard but there was no bread or cereal either.

"Shopping time.", Ciel whispered to himself.

With this, he went back to his bathroom to wash his face and change from his nightclothes. He carefully placed his contact on his right eye. Ciel went down again to go get his car. It took him some time, for the house is quite big for someone who lives alone. His maid just goes to his house at 10 AM everyday to clean and arrange everything. He doesn't have any family of his own, his parents are long dead and he doesn't have any siblings. The only living relatives that he had are his cousin and aunt. But none of them knew about Ciel being an assassin.

When he was on his car, he started the engine and made his way to the grocery shop. But obviously, his stomach has other plans as it grumbled loudly. Sighing, he changed his route and went to his favorite restaurant. As soon as he was on the parking lot, his phone rang loudly it caused Ciel a headache.

"Hello?"

"Ciel! Good morning!" the loud voice made Ciel's head ache even more.

"Elizabeth, you don't have to shout on the phone.", Ciel grumbled, annoyance present in his tone.

"I'm sorry! And don't call me Elizabeth, call me Lizzy. How many times do I have to tell you that?", Elizabeth said, still not lowering her voice.

Ciel sighed. His cousin is always so excited and so happy, much like his opposite when it comes to attitude.

"What do you want?", Ciel asked.

"I want to have breakfast with you! I'm coming over at your house."

"Sorry Lizzy, I'm not at home right now. Maybe next time."

"Awww, it's been quite a while since we last spend time together. I really miss you, Ciel"

Ciel groaned in annoyance. Finally, he made a decision he knew he would regret.

"I'm over here at Le Cordon Bleu. Just come over and I'll treat you some breakfast."

After Ciel had said this, Elizabeth squealed like a fangirl on the other line. Ciel then hung up his phone and went inside the restaurant. He chose the place in the restaurant where it is darker compared to other rooms. A tall waitress approached his table and he ordered a bowl of strawberries, one order of chocolate pancakes with chicken sausages, one order of banana waffles, and two cups of Earl Grey tea. While waiting for his order, Elizabeth showed up wearing a cute pink dress, pink bows on her pigtails, pink sandals and a matching pink purse. She approached the table and Ciel was about to greet her when she suddenly gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"Ciel! I'm so happy to see you."

"I-It's good t-to see you, L-Lizzy."

"I missed you so much!"

"C-Can't bre-eathe!"

Elizabeth sensed Ciel's discomfort and let her cousin go. Ciel immediately took in a lungful of air. He was beginning to feel lightheaded.

"I'm sorry, Ciel."

After a moment of how-do-you-do's and what-have-you-been-up-to, their order came up. Lizzy was thrilled to see that Ciel ordered some banana waffles for her. It was her favorite. Ciel also ordered his favorite, chocolate pancakes with chicken sausages and Earl Grey tea.

"You really love chocolate, huh?"

"Yes, and obviously, you love pink.", Ciel grumbled.

"Oh, don't be like that. It's just morning and you're already this grumpy? Your cute face would be such a waste if you won't smile."

"I need to hurry. I'm going shopping after this."

"Wow! I would love to do some window shopping!"

"Lizzy, I didn't mean window shopping. I meant grocery shopping."

"Oh, is that so? Then I'll come with you."

"No. it would take more time if you come with me."

"Aww, come on. Please?", Elizabeth pouted.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

Ciel groaned. His cousin was really getting on his nerves. If he didn't love his cousin, he had probably killed her right now.

"Okay, fine. You can come. Just hurry up."

Elizabeth's face instantly lit up.

"Thank you, Ciel! I promise I won't be a bother."

"Whatever."

After breakfast, the two went to the grocery shop to buy all the things that Ciel needs. They went from aisle to aisle to buy Ciel's favorite cereal, cartons of milk, loaf of bread, coffee, sugar, Earl Grey tea leaves, chocolates, bottle of shampoo, bar of soap, toothpaste, eggs, flour, deodorant, and many more things. After strolling inside the shop, their cart was almost full. Ciel drove Elizabeth home before going back to his own house. He was putting the eggs in his refrigerator when his phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Ciel."

"Bard? Is that you?"

"Yep, it's me."

"Do you need something? Do I have another mission?", Ciel asked, suddenly alert.

Bard laughed lightly.

"You don't have any mission for today, Ciel."

"Oh, is that so? Then why are you calling me?"

"The boss wants to meet with you tonight. In person. Is that okay with you?"

"What?! He wants to meet me?! Why? Did I do something wrong?", Ciel panicked.

Bard on the other hand chuckled again.

"Whoa, Ciel. Relax. He just wants to meet you, okay? He's not going to do anything to you. I can assure that he is a very kind man."

_"How could someone who hires assassins be very kind?"_, Ciel thought.

"You'll be meeting him in his mansion tonight at 7 PM. I will accompany you on the way. But you will face him alone. I'll pick you up at 6."

"Okay, Bard. Thank you.", Ciel said as he hung up the phone.

He became suddenly suspicious about his boss.

"Why does he want to meet me alone? Is he planning something?", Ciel questioned himself, confused.

He then remembered that there were surveillance cameras in the building where he performed the assassination.

"He was watching me.", Ciel sighed and continued in arranging his groceries.

It was by noon when Ciel had organized all his groceries. Since he doesn't have anything to do until 6, he decided to go to the flower shop. He bought some fresh orchids and some candles. He then made his way to the cemetery where the bodies of his parents lie. As soon as he reached his parents' grave, he arranged the orchids and lit up the candles. After a moment of prayer, he turned to leave and went to the cake shop. He bought a Triple Chocolate cake which consists of a chocolate sponge cake, chocolate frosting, and chocolate shavings on top. Ciel might be a teenager now, but his sweet tooth won't be going anywhere any time soon. When he got home, he ate one slice of the cake as he watched one of his favorite movies, The Phantom of the Opera. He had watched this like, a million times. But Ciel really liked it. He knew all the songs and he can even play the "Music of the Night" in piano and in violin. After the movie, Ciel checked his watch and it said it was already 4:45 PM. He switched the television off and put the dish in the sink. He went to his bathroom, removed his contact, and showered. After showering, he proceeded to his room to choose his attire. He chose to wear a black turtleneck, white skinny jeans and a pair of black boots. By 5:30, Ciel was ready to go. He checked if he is wearing his contact lens right, if there is a dirt on his attire and if there are messages and emails on his phone and laptop. He didn't bother to bring any small weapon, he was sure that it would be detected at the security check. At exactly 6, Bard loudly honked his car, a silver Ferrari. Ciel was amazed when he saw the car. It was the latest model of Ferrari.

"Beautiful.", he whispered to himself.

He went inside the vehicle and was greeted by Bard.

"Hey there, Ciel. You look great tonight."

"Thanks.", Ciel said as they sped through the highway.

When they stopped by the red light, Ciel saw people throw envy looks and faces of amazement on their direction. The car was worth a fortune and it was bulletproof, no, make that cannon-proof. He smirked in amusement.

"Hey Ciel,", Bard's voice pulled Ciel off his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I just want to tell you that the boss is really kind. He's my friend since we were young. I'm sure you would have a great time talking to him."

"Oh, really? Why does he want to meet me?"

"I don't really know. Maybe because you are the best in our organization and he's really interested in you. Or maybe he wants to be friends with you."

"Friends with me? He's the boss. He's rich. Why does he want to be friends with an assassin like me?"

"Ciel, the boss doesn't have many friends. Only a few people know him and have seen his face. He is under strict protection because he is the only living member of their family."

"Then why me? I'm an assassin. I could kill him immediately considering that we are alone on our meeting later."

With this, the red light turned to green and the car sped off again.

"I'm pretty sure that when you meet him, killing him would never even cross your mind. He is really kind. Trust me. You even have the honor of meeting him."

"What's his name, then?", Ciel asked after a few moments of silence.

"It's better if you ask him. I cannot tell you more about him for now."

"Why not?"

"Because we're already here.", Bard said as he pointed his finger at the large mansion.

Ciel suddenly became nervous. When they reached the gate of the mansion, five security guards went to them to check the vehicle for any weapon.

"Sir, may I know what is your purpose here?", one of the guards asked Bard as he rolled the car window down.

"I'm here to usher this boy,", he pointed at Ciel, "for a meeting with the boss."

"Then please give me a moment to check the schedule.", the guard said as he went back to his station and typed on his computer.

After a while, the guard granted them permission to go in. Bard stopped the car in front of the mansion.

"Here you go, Ciel. Good luck."

Ciel then went out of the car and stood in front of the mansion. After closing the door, Bard left the premises. Ciel took in his surroundings, there were many guards on patrol and he could see surveillance cameras everywhere he looked.

_"Good luck to you, Ciel._", he thought to himself as he went to the large doors of the mansion.

The guards opened the doors for him and he was greeted by the elegance and grace of the mansion. Although Ciel was amazed, he kept his face expressionless. He turned to his right to see an old man coming his way.

"Good evening, sir. I am Tanaka, the head butler of this mansion. The boss is waiting for you upstairs. Shall we go now?"

Ciel nodded. He kept thinking about the old man as they proceeded to go up the grand staircase. The name "Tanaka" seems really familiar to him. They stopped by a large mahogany door. The old man knocked and after a while, a voice replied back.

"Come in.", the voice said as Tanaka opened the door.

"Sir, I have come to announce that your guest has arrived."

"Oh, where is he?"

"Here.", Ciel said as he stepped inside the dark room.

The man was sitting on his chair and reading a book when Ciel spoke up. After hearing Ciel's voice, the man immediately stood up.


End file.
